bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Comic 19: Enemies of Metru Nui
Enemies of Metru Nui was the 19th Bionicle Comic, being the fourth comic of the 2004 story arc. It was released in July 2004 and showed Toa Metru Vakama, Nokama and Matau on the run from Vahki as well as Nuju, Whenua and Onewa escaping the Vahki Rorzakh. Story Previous Events Some time after the events in Seeds of Doom, the Toa Metru approuched Turaga Dume with the Great Disks only to be told that they could not prove themselves worthy by providing the Disks. Instead they were forced to 'Cross the Sea of Protodermis' by staying on their feet in the Coliseum. However, the pillars were too fast for the Toa to dodge ad they were defeated. Dume then blamed them for Toa Lhikan's disappearance and named them outlaws, capturing Nuju, Whenua and Onewa while Vakama, Nokama and Matau escaped. Plot The Comic began with Toa Vakama falling off of a building, wondering how things had gone so wrong. He recalled how he, Nokama and Matau had been cornered on top of a building when a Squad of Vahki Bordakh attacked them with their Staffs of Loyalty. One of the staffs was able to strike Nokama, which resulted in her attacking the other Toa and pushing Vakama off the side of the bulding. As he hurtled towards the ground, he noticed that more Vahki troops had arrived on the ground. The Toa then considered using his Fire Powers to melt through the pavement but instead managed to use his Disk Launcher to fly away. He then used the weapon to shower the Vahki in Shrinking Kanoka. However, Nokama had pinned Matau to the top of the building, threatening to turn him over to the Vahki. The Toa of Air was able to oush her away but ended up pushing her over the edge. He then threw himself forwards and grabbed her ankle only for her to slip. Luckily, Vakama caught her in mid-air and the two realized that the shock of the fall had broken the Bordakh's grip on her. Matau then jumped off of the building and into a Chute with a squad of Vahki following him. However, a squad of Vahki Vorzakh shattered a section of the chute before him. The Toa of Air was barely able to use his Aero Slicers to stick out of the Chute and grip a support bar to slow him down while the Vahki persuing him were thrown out of the Chute. Meanwhile, Nuju, Whenua and Onewa were being transported to a cell, in the Canyon of Unending Whispers, by a squad of Vahki Rorzakh. The Toa began to talk about escaping and heading to the surface. They then made a break for it and wound up in a cell with Vahki swarming around the only entrance. It was then that they realized that one of the Rorzakh had managed to use its Staff of Presence on Whenua. However, at this point, Vakama, Nokama and Matau had managed to illegally board an Airship as it took off. They then stowed away in the cargo and discussed the connection between the Morbuzakh and Toa Lhikan's disappearance. However, while they were talking, a squad of Vahki Nuurakh appeared behind Vakama, leaving the comic with a cliffhanger. Trivia *The Comic Narrator stated that Whenua had been struck by a Rorzakh's Staff of Presence on page 7, panel 3. This was the first time that the Narrator addressed the reader in the Bionicle Comic series. Characters *Toa Metru **Vakama **Nokama **Matau **Whenua **Onewa **Nuju *Vahki **A Squad of Bordakh **A Squad of Rorzakh **A Squad of Vorzakh **A Squad of Nuurakh Category:2004 Category:Matoran Universe Category:Comics Category:2004 Comics